Mutual Agreement
by Kickball-Chang
Summary: They weren't exactly friends, nor they were enemies, in fact one of them barged into the other one's life accidentally, strangely neither of them minded (well, at first he was pissed off and annoyed, but you get the deal). AU. SS/OC REWRITING
1. Chapter 1

**I don't Harry Potter or its characters.**

* * *

 _November 5th, 1974_

 _Why?_ Severus Snape questioned as he was being mercifully taunted in the hallways by the Moronic Potter and his equally idiotic cronies. Lily was at the sidelines fruitlessly trying to stop them, and his eyes were pleading to her to make them stop. _Out of all Slytherins, why me?_

There was already a crowd forming, laughing at his misery, and he clenched his fists. He was shoved against the wall, he winced, dropping his stuff. Sirius took the chance to grab one of his notebooks.

"Oh, Snivellus! Is that your diary?" He questioned, positively delighted, scanning through the pages quickly. "Dear Lily, I love you so very much! Please marry me and bare my children!" He made his voice extremely high pitched.

"Sirius, please stop," Lily begged, but, of course, he didn't listen.

"Give it back, Black," Severus hissed at him, struggling against the magic that was holding him at bay. His wand was in his robes, if only he could get it. Sirius stared back at him, a mocking expression on his face.

"Or what? You'll hex me?" Sirius asked, knowingly.

"I will, once I am released from this spell," Severus gritted his teeth.

"I'm trembling in my robes," Sirius responded, grinning.

"Oh come on, Padfoot, at least give the poor git a chance," James nudged his friend, giving him a wink. Sirius smirked back.

"If you insist," Sirius complied, throwing the notebook onto the floor, and releasing Severus, who tried to reach for his wand in his robes to at least have a fighting chance against Sirius; however Severus was too late. " _Petrificus Totalus."_ He was face down on the floor. He felt completely humiliated, he felt weak against the four, like he never had a chance in the first place. "Ah, Snivellus, aren't you going to get up?" Sirius raised his hands in mock-surrender. "Look! I'm giving you a free hit." Suddenly, Sirius was hit from behind, knocking him out. The remaining three Mauraders rushed to Sirius's side, Lily looked slightly conflicted, glancing at Sirius to Severus, before hurrying to Severus's side, and releasing him from the bind.

"Are you alright, Severus?" She placed her hand on his bicep, helping him up. Severus blushed slightly at the gesture, and nodded. Lily looked towards the other guys. "Will Sirius be alright?" That was another twinge in his heart.

"Yes, Lily," Remus answered, still looking over Sirius's body with concern. "He's just been _Stupified_. We'll take him to the nurse." James and Remus hoisted Sirus, trying to keep him steady. James looked and glared at Severus.

"You got lucky, Snivellus," He stated. "We'll be back." In an added measure, he kicked Severus's stuff, and Lily frowned at him.

"Potter," She said with a warning tone, but he casted her a sweet smile, his green eyes crinkling behind his frames, and sparkled with mischief. It was definitely a quick change of moods.

"Yes, my sweet Lily?" She gagged, and Severus glared at him harshly for the nickname. _I'm afraid she is mine_. The crowd was slowly dissipating.

"You ought to be more nicer," Lily stood up, and smiled at Severus, and he blushed again. He wanted to tell her not to leave him, and go with those bullies. He wanted to hold her in his arms. He wanted to tell her that he loved her. But he couldn't. "See you next time, Severus." And when was that? When he was getting bullied again? Severus looked down and back up for a few moments, and she was already down the hallway, her back turned against him, and she never looked back, and he felt loneliness and abandonment hit him. He started to gather his stuff of the floor, and he started to wonder when they had gotten so far apart, and he wondered if things will ever go back to normal between them. The only question that was not asked was who had helped him.

* * *

About a couple of yards away, there was a hill adjacent to the hallway, and there lay a girl, hands behind her head, and back against the trunk of an old tree, and her legs were crossed. Her wand was on top of her lap, and her eyes were shut, and she was content, a lazy grin of victory on her face, as she sighed in absolute bliss.

"Thank Merlin..." And she yawned, loudly, "There's no more noise." And she napped on top of that hill.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, and please tell me if anyone is OOC or if my OC is becoming a Mary-Sue. But dun dun DUUUUNNN. Mysterious OC is mysterious.**


	2. Chapter 2

_November 6th, 1974_

Word spreads around fast that Sirius was (according to the fan girls) 'assaulted', and now that person has a death sentence and most of the school had a grudge against that person for attacking the Hogwart's Heartthrob. Gryffindors blamed Slytherins, Slytherins were angry and blamed Gryffindors themselves, Hufflepuffs were extremely bothered but did not blame anyone, Ravenclaws suspected everyone even themselves. Needless to say, it turned out to be a war between all houses.

The true culprit however, was a Ravenclaw fourth year teenage girl named Daria Monroe, the least likely suspect of all the houses. She wasn't exactly infamous, nor famous, but she still had a reputation of being the laziest person on campus, sleeping in all classes or can be found sleeping anywhere on campus (besides the bathroom, Holy Merlin, did parents even teach hygiene anymore?), but somehow manages to get decent scores on exams, not too bad, not too good, just exactly right. Daria was a rather ordinary looking girl as well: brown, messy hair (she barely even brushes it anymore) that goes down to the top of her shoulders, half-lidded brown eyes, usually with heavy bags under her eyes, round face, scrawny figure, light skin. Most Ravenclaws don't like her because she always gets points taken away during class because of her problem, and no she was not a narcoleptic, in fact she just enjoyed sleep... And she always stayed up late at night studying and reading books. It was a bad habit, but it was hard to get rid of it. She was just a night owl.

Daria stood in front of Professor Flitwick's classroom, loud singing can be heard from outside the door. Her fist hovered over the door, contemplating if she should knock, but then realized it was a stupid idea because who could hear knocking over tens of loud voices singing. So like any reasonable person, she pushed open the door, successfully interrupting the Choir session, multiple students glared at Daria for the interruption, while Professor Flitwick smiled at her.

"Is there something that you need, Ms. Monroe?" He questioned.

"I need advice," She answered, slowly, blinking a few times as she did so. There was a concerned look on his face.

"Is it important?" Professor Flitwick asked. Daria pondered this for a moment.

"Not the end of the world important, but I guess homework important," Daria compared her problem to two situations. He nodded in understanding.

"Come see me in my office after dinner," He responded. She nodded, and exited the classroom. Now she didn't feel as worried as before. Daria nodded, a lazy grin appearing on her face. Sweet. Now she can actually relax. She began to walk down the corridor, until she heard fast footsteps heading towards her, and they bumped into her. Daria looked at the person who bumped into her, his greasy, long black hair covered the majority of his face... Which was covered in boils.

"Watch where you're going," He hissed at her, and she blinked in response.

"Sorry," She apologizes, but he was already hurrying down the hall, away from her. _He needs to take a chill pill..._ That was weird. She heard loud boisterous laughter coming from another part of the corridor, and Daria couldn't help but investigate.

"O-Oh Merlin! The look on his face! Prongs, you saw it right?" Someone asked, trying to regain his composure.

"Indeed! Serves Snivellus right for attacking you!"

"James, the only way for him to attack Severus was if he was using his wand, but he was in a body-bind. Sirius's attacker was most likely someone else," A mature voice reasoned.

"Don't be such a spoil sport, Mooney," Two words suddenly popped into Daria's head. The Marauders. The most popular boys in school. Girls wanted to date them, and boys wanted to be them. Head of the pack was Sirius, the absolute heartthrob, then it was James, second in command, and then Remus, the somewhat voice of reason and gentleman of the group, and then there was Peter, who was just kind of there. No person in Hogwarts has ever not been pranked by them, even Daria, subject to their teasing and even had a fair amount of dungbombs thrown at her. She never liked them (Remus and Peter were okay), but Sirius and James... No. She hated those two. They were too noisy in Potions Class. The only redeemable quality they have was that they usually direct Professor Slughorn's attention of off her, so she can sleep in peace. Hopefully, Daria can pass them without getting noticed. She started to follow the direction of the boy covered in boils, to try and escape the Marauders. Alas, she had hoped for too much.

"Excuse me there, love," Nope. Just keep on walking. "Merlin's beard is she ignoring me!?" Not everyone can succumb to your charms, Sirius.

"Maybe you're losing your touch," supplied Potter. Sirius gasped dramatically. Walk faster, dammit! "Hey, Ravenclaw!" Oh Merlin no. Daria turned around, brow raised.

"Do you need anything?" She asked, keeping a straight face. Maybe they wouldn't remember her from Potions.

"Have you seen an ugly, disgusting creature roaming around here? Covered in boils? His name's Snivellus," Sirius questioned. Wow. Now as much as she didn't want to get in their business, in fact it would be so much easier to point to the direction she was heading in, but no. She didn't feel like that today. Daria wanted to make things difficult for those boys as much as possible just because. Wow. Slytherins would be so proud of her.

"Yeah," Daria pointed towards where the lake would be. She made sure her tone was how it always should sound, slow, languid, calm. "He was scurrying off there in a hurry." Daria yawned, and stretched. Man, she was exhausted. Now this kid 'Snivellus' owes her for saving his behind.

"Oh!" James exclaimed pointing her. "You're that sleeping girl from Potions! I could've sworn I've seen you before." God Dammit. Snivellus better be worth it, and praise her for saving him. "Thanks a lot!" The four walked away, but then Peter looked back at her, narrowing his eyes slightly. Daria just blinked slowly. Well... She could've sworn that he was idiot. Guess she shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. Never the less, she should head on down to check on the poor guy, even if he did seem like a total arse. Eh. Daria could assume it would be her second good deed for today, normally she wasn't one for helping people because... Well... She was lazy. Daria walked to the other end of the corridor, and saw to the right of her was Snivellus (his parents must hate him or something for naming him that). He was crouched down, covering his face with his arms.

"Lily?" He questioned, hope laced in his tone. He heard her footsteps down the hall.

"Last time I check, I'm not a flower. Sorry to disappoint you," Daria stated, crouching down beside him.

"Go away," He said instantly. "Leave me alone."

"I would, honestly," Daria stated. "But I'm already sitting down, and I don't want to get up."

" _Leave,"_ He basically hissed at her. His patience was wearing thin with this random girl who decided to sit next to him.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Daria raised a brow at the guy. "I would, but I won't." Daria now collapsed onto her bottom, and she leaned her back against the wall. "By the way, those Marauders probably won't find you today. Sent them on a wild goose chase." Now that caught his interest. He looked through his fingers at Daria, wondering if he should believe her or not. Daria saw cold, black eyes, and she shivered slightly because that had caught her off guard, but she regained her composure, as she rubbed her arms, pulling her knees up to her chest, looking away from the guy.

"Don't patronize me," He stated, although his tone was a bit less cruel. "Do you have something to gain by helping me? Do you want me to do your homework? _Because I won't do it, nor would I repay you."_ Holy Merlin. This guy has trust issues; however she wasn't surprised in the slightest. If you were outcasted by the world, who wouldn't. Daria sighed exasperatedly, and looked right into his creepy eyes with the straightest face she could pull off.

"Can't someone just help because they feel like it?" Daria asked, eyes drooping, she was already exhausted. Today's events were too much. She yawned once more. "You ought to do something about those boils though. Go off to the nurse already." He was still covering his face, still staring at Daria with a judgemental expression. Daria closed her eyes and looked away from him. There was something about those eyes, something that made them unnerving, but not exactly terrifying. "Ah. Whatever. Do what you want. My good deeds for the day has been done. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm taking a nap." Daria opened her right eye to peek at the guy, but he was already heading away from Daria. He had a slight twitch to his walk, and he was stringy. She sighed and closed her eyes, already giving into exhaustion.

…Ah shite she forgot to ask his real name.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Ms. Monroe?" Daria entered the room, and trudged over to one of his desks, and plopped down on it, putting her face down on the desk. "You look like you've had a stressful day."

"Marauders, and yes."

"Ah that explains it. Would you like some tea?"

"Do you have coffee?"

"I'm afraid you have sleeping problems already, Ms. Monroe, and seeing that it is late, I do not want to contribute to problem."

"So is that a 'no' or...?"

"That is indeed a no, Ms. Monroe."

"Ah bollocks."

"Language, Ms. Monroe," Flitwick looked at the clock. "You ought to discuss your problems with me quickly. Thirty minutes until curfew."

"Uggghhhh... I got two problems." Flitwick gave no response, meaning that Daria could go on. "First things first, I was the one who _stupified_ Sirius Black."

"That was you?" He seemed generally surprised. Daria huffed.

"It was an accident, and they were making so much noise I couldn't stand it! I shot a _Stupefy_ towards the crowd and I didn't think it would hit Black."

"That is not an accident, Ms. Monroe. You planned to hurt someone, albeit randomly, but you still planned to hurt someone." Daria could feel her conscious catch up to her. Guilt filling her up.

"I didn't _plan it."_

"But you still said the spell, and aimed it at the crowd." Daria sighed and looked at him. "Please don't use magic like that again."

"Does this mean I have to get detention?"

"Yes."

"With you?" Daria gave a lazy grin towards the professor.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Please don't rat me out, Professor Flitwick. Most of the school is trying to hunt down my head because of the 'assault'." He sighed, contemplating.

"Detention with me tomorrow at lunch." Daria cheered inwardly in her head. "Now what was that other thing you wished to talk with me about?"

"There's like this guy being bullied by the Marauders, uh, Slytherin I think... Greasy, black hair. Black eyes. Do you know him?" Flitwick furred his brows in concentration, and then his eyes widened.

"Ah! I believe that he is Severus Snape. He's a very intelligent young man. He has so much potential," Flitwick stated, while stroking his chin in thought. Daria nodded. "Have you met him?"

"Just today. He was hit by either the Pimple Jinx or Blood Boiling Curse. I wasn't exactly sure what it was," Daria responded. Flitwick had a sympathetic look on his face.

"Poor boy. Did he go to Madam Pomfrey?"

"Maybe," Daria shrugged. Flitwick had a disappointed look on his face.

"You should have went with him to at least make sure he was getting treatment."

"I was already sitting! I didn't want to get up."

"Oh, Ms. Monroe. What if he was hurt by the Marauders when he was walking to Madam Pomfrey?"

"Unlikely. I sent them away on a wild goose chase opposite direction of the nurse's office. They probably went to other side of the school, and gave up on finding him."

"That was very kind of you to help him, Ms. Monroe," Flitwick stated.

"Eh. Whatever. I was in the helpful mode today," Daria shrugged.

"I hope you'll be in a helpful mood tomorrow, you'll be helping me grade essays." Daria groaned.

"But they're all so bad, and it's tiring," She whined.

"No complaining, Ms. Monroe," Amusement sparkled in his eyes. "Now go to the common room. It's almost curfew." And with that Daria trudged reluctantly to the Ravenclaw dormitory.

"Just because I'm going back to the dormitory doesn't mean I'll sleep!" She called back over her shoulder.

"That'll cause more problems for you than it would for me," Flitwick responded. She decided not to respond to him.

"Good night, Professor."

"Good night, Ms. Monroe." She exited the classroom.

Daria began to walk towards the Ravenclaw Tower. She wondered if the Marauders were ever going to call her out on that lie, most likely Peter had figured it out, and told the guys, and she was probably going to get bullied along with Snape. _It really didn't matter._ She thought. She was already the laughing stock of the school because of her behavior in class. The thought of being bullied. She instinctively clutched part of her robes tighter. Her stomach churned, not in distaste or dread, but anticipation... Ah yes. She really wasn't going to sleep tonight.

* * *

 **Boom. Snape and Daria interactions. Hell yeah. This chapter was** **significantly longer than the last one.**


	3. Chapter 3

_November 7th, 1974_

"Are you going to Hogsmeade next Saturday, Ms. Monroe?" Flitwick inquired, his eyes still focused on the paper he was grading, as he was trying to break the silence between him and Daria. She sat in the desk not too far away from him. Her elbow was propped up on the desk with her cheek laying on her hand. Daria's eyes were squinting trying to read the illegible handwriting of some random student.

"No," She bluntly answered.

"Why not?"

"I have better things to do."

"Like sleeping?" Flitwick questioned. Daria blushed slightly, and frowned slightly.

"No…" Flitwick gave her a skeptical look. "…Maybe…"

"Ms. Monroe, you need to find a hobby other than napping all day!" He lectured. "Time is flying by, and you're going to regret not experiencing all the things here at Hogwarts."

"I do have hobbies!" Daria defended.

"Besides reading."

"Well…"

"And studying."

"Um…" Daria blinked. Did she really not have any other hobbies besides the three? "Does getting into detention count as a hobby?" Flitwick chuckled, and shook his head.

"No it is not, Ms. Monroe."

"But I still have hobbies," Daria stated, "and that's all that matters."

"Yes it is good that you do have hobbies," Flitwick agreed, "but I believe you need to make some friends as well."

"Okay. That I don't have," Daria responded. "Ravenclaws don't like me, Slytherins don't like anybody, Gryffindors are just… Gryffindors, and Hufflepuffs… I just can't stand them." Flitwick rolled his eyes.

"You should befriend Mr. Snape. I've heard that he's only friends with a Gryffindor, Lily Evans, I believe," Flitwick recommended.

"Eh," Daria shrugged. "He seems like an arse and a bit rude, even though I'm not one to judge."

"Ms. Monroe, you barely know Mr. Snape. You just met him yesterday and for a few moments, might I include," He stated. "He's probably not as bad as he is or seems to be. You just need to get to know him a bit better."

"Professor Flitwick, I don't mean to be a bit rude, but there's a few reasons why I don't have friends. One, because I don't want any and I'm completely content with my naps and books. Two, it's a lot of work to be just friends with someone. You need to pay attention to them, and they want to do so many things with you, it's exhausting, and they also have incredibly high expectations of you… You know, like staying on their side for arguments, doing favors. I just don't want to deal with that. Three…I…can't think of another reason, but I'll get back to you on that."

"Merlin's beard, Ms. Monroe! You think incredibly low of people! Not everyone is like that! You need to take a risk or else you'll never know!"

"I thought taking risks were Gryffindor's traits?"

"But you should be smart enough to not discriminate every student."

"I'm not discriminating. I'm just making an observation."

"An observation that does **not** apply to every Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. You should know now to not judge a book by its cover, much like how most students view you."

"Uh. I'm pretty sure that I am a lazy Ravenclaw, who costs the House Cup for most of my Housemates and is about the laziest person on the campus."

"But what about the studying you put in every night? That is not laziness, in fact, it's the opposite. Not every student knows about your problem."

"Touche, Professor, Touche." Daria raised a brow towards Flitwick. There was silence between the both of them. Daria had finished her stack of essays. Most of the Ravenclaws had done well (unsurprisingly), Slytherins were good, Hufflepuffs did alright, and Gryffindors were… okay...

"Does this mean you'll try to be friends with him?" Before Daria can outright say 'no', Flitwick had this begging look on his face, the kind where one would feel incredibly guilty if one had said 'no.' Daria groaned, feeling the guilt inside her.

"…I'll try, but that doesn't mean I will become friends with him," Daria finally said. Flitwick had this proud smile on his face. "Nor I will take the time out of my lunch or free time to find him."

"As long as you'll try."

* * *

 _November 14th, 1974_

Daria grinned as stared at her house mates leaving for the Hogsmeade trip. She gets to relax today, she won't get bothered by Ravenclaws about homework, and she was going to have the common room to herself (even though she preferred not to sleep there. So noisy)… well, with the first and second years and a few of leftover 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, and so on. Flitwick was going to be chaperoning the trip, so she won't hear anything from him about making friends and other advice that she will most likely ignore. She hasn't even seen that Snape guy around (he was probably being bullied or pranked or humiliated by the Marauders or something) for a week, but Flitwick kept bugging her about it, and she had to keep reminding him that she wasn't going to take the time out of her schedule to find him.

Daria exited out of the tower, a pleased look on her face, as she started to head towards her favorite spot on campus. Daria walked through multiple hallways and corridors, until she reached her first special sleeping spot, (Yes, she calls it this because normally nobody goes here and she does have other favorite sleeping spots just in case she doesn't want to walk that far) a tree isolated from everything else: the castle, teachers, and students. As she walked there, she spotted a figure scrunched up by the tree, writing furiously in a notebook. Goddammit. She didn't want to be surrounded by people today, but she didn't walk back to the Ravenclaw common room. Daria was just going to have to endure it.

She walked closer to the figure and the tree, and saw a guy with incredibly pale skin; black, greasy hair that covered his face… He looked oddly familiar. Daria walked closer to the male, which made him stop writing, and he had scowled at the sight of you.

"Oh, it's you," He stated, narrowing his dark eyes, and Daria blinked at him, and then scrunched her eyes, staring at his facial features: He had a long, hooked nose, and incredibly familiar, black eyes.

"Do I know you?" She questioned, and he made a face, and went back to writing, trying to ignore her. Daria sighed softly at the behavior, and then sat on the opposite side of the trunk of the tree, so she won't have to stare at his somewhat frightening face. She closed her eyes, and leaned back on the trunk. The guy with creepy eyes… Her eyes snapped open in recognition. She gasped, and then peeked over to the other side. "You're the guy I met a week ago! Uh… The one with the boils, right?" Snivellus? No… Serv…No… Severus! Severus Snape! That was his name.

"Gee, I feel honored that you recognized me," He drawled, not looking back at Daria. She could see what he was writing on his notebook. Lots of stuff about Potions. She was never that good at the subject, always making stuff explode, not paying attention, same old, same old (no matter how much she studied).

"Pimple jinx or Blood Boiling Curse?" Daria questioned, not exactly looking at his notebook anymore, and shut her eyes. Might as well make some conversation to not make it awkward.

"Pimple Jinx," He answered, and then added (quite snobbishly might she add), "The Ministry banned the Blood Boiling Curse a long time ago."

"That doesn't mean students can't use it," Daria countered. "Who follows the rules anyways?" He remained silent. "Did you go to Madam Pomfrey or did you fix it yourself?"

"I fixed it myself," He responded, a bit of pride laced in his tone, although he seemed a bit annoyed that she was still talking to him. Daria knew how that felt, so she merely hummed in response, retreating back into her thoughts.

* * *

Severus Snape knew who the female sleeping on the other side of the tree trunk was. He believed she's the one in his Herbology class, who constantly keeps sleeping all the time, and once accidentally knocked over a mandrake pot… and the rest was history. He thought she was an idiot (even though she was in Ravenclaw because not all Ravenclaws were intelligent), and incredibly lazy. Severus never forgot her from that day because honestly he would remember someone from the opposite gender helping him out instead of ridiculing him. He also believed that she was the one who _stupefied_ Sirius Black that one day in the corridors. Severus had noticed that this girl treasured sleep beyond belief, he could tell from the heavy bags underneath her eyes. Rumors actually spread around Hogwarts that she hexed a lot of Ravenclaws from waking her up from her nap in the common room.

He felt kind of angry that his peaceful day was disturbed by her with Potter and the rest going to Hogsmeade along with _Lily._ He scowled. Lily. His Lily with a bunch of Barbarians. He hated the frustration he felt in his stomach at the thought. Why couldn't she see that he was the one for her? He could never understand. He also did not understand why in the world she preferred to hang out with _them_ rather than him. They used to hang out all the time for the first two years, and then they hung out less and less.

Severus could feel the distance increase between them grow and grow and he hated it. He sneered at the thought of Potter wooing Lily, and the thought accidentally made him break his quill. He cursed under his breath, and stared at his trembling hand. Severus looked through his bag to see if he has anymore quills, and rather unfortunately, he didn't. There was no way he was going to ask the sleeping woman behind him if she had a quill. Severus huffed. He could always go to the library or the Slytherin common room, but he wasn't sure if he was going to get bullied on the way. The thought annoyed him.

The whole cause of him being bullied was because of the Marauders. Potter started it, and then Sirius, and then the whole school. Even his own House made fun of him. Severus would hex all of them without remorse if he had the chance, but he was pretty sure that Lily wouldn't approve of him doing that. He was still bothered by the fact on why that girl had helped him. She didn't seem to have a reason to. Was it a dare from her friends? No. She didn't seem to have friends. Nobody seems to talk to her during Herbology. For him to owe her? No. Even she denied that reason, and he felt like she was telling the truth.

"Why did you help me that first time?" He suddenly asked. The question just popped into his head, and he blurted it out. Severus didn't get a response from her in the first few moments, so he figured that she was sleeping. _Of course._ His lips curled into a sneer, as he snickered. Severus had figured that he didn't have a purpose of staying any longer at the tree, so he might as well go to the library before Potter comes back and taunts him again. He was walking away from the tree, as he heard her answer.

"That was an accident," She stated aloud, and he turned to face her, staring at the relaxed figure by the side of the tree, a half-lidded eye staring at him with ease, yet had a guarded look. "People were shouting and cheering and I casted _Stupefy_ to quiet the crowd. The fact that it hit Black was an accident. Don't, uh, tell anybody I did it. I mean, I won't mind, but students are gonna be bugging me, and that's gonna cause more problems for me. I hate getting bugged." She yawned. "And I'm pretty sure you hate getting bugged too. So just do me the favor, alright?"

He turned around and started to walk away towards the library, not giving her a response. The girl seemed to not care much about appearances, much less her own, which is probably why she was talking to him instead of ignoring him, and that she helped him a few days ago. She also didn't seem to care about other people demonstrated when she basically attacked indiscriminately that one day, unintentionally helping him. The only thing she seemed to really treasure was her alone time. Severus wondered why she constantly took naps during the day, when she could just fix the problem by sleeping in her dormitory. He scoffed. Why exactly was he thinking so much about this? Well the only thing he really knew was...

She was lazy to a fault.

* * *

"You met him again?" Flitwick questioned, as he brewed tea for himself. Daria was leaning back on the chair she was sitting on. She shrugged indifferently.

"Yes," She answered, her eyes looking around the office. Daria proceeded to slump further in her chair, her arms going limp, nearly touching the floor, and stretched her legs out. "It's not a big deal, Professor."

"Oh, quite the contrary," He denied. "It's improvement." Daria rolled her eyes, behind Flitwick's back when he turned around.

"How exactly is that improvement?"

"Well, you've been more social this year than all of the other years here as a student."

"Wow. I feel hurt that you doubt my social skills."

"I only speak the truth, Ms. Monroe," Flitwick smiled. "So how was he?"

"Okay? I guess… We talked for like a few moments, and then he left." Flitwick placed a chocolate frog on her desk, and she opened it, and munched on it slowly. "Thanks, Professor."

"Shame you two couldn't speak longer. I get the feeling that you two would be great friends," He responded. "And you're welcome."

"Why?"

"Just a hunch, Ms. Monroe," Flitwick stated vaguely, his eyes sparkling a bit. "Just a hunch."

"I feel scared when you say that, Professor," Daria stated unenthusiastically, still chewing on the chocolate frog. Flitwick then changed the topic from Severus to the Hogsmeade trip, and why she should've gone and how many students got into trouble, and she sighed silently at his stories, but a small smile played upon her lips, listening intently to his stories.


	4. Chapter 4

_November 16th, 1974_

Daria had found herself in an extremely compromising situation… Well… Not extremely compromising, more like extremely awkward and bothersome. She was sitting in her Potions class in the back right next to a fellow Ravenclaw, Rebecca Fox. She was practically the only Ravenclaw who could stand Daria's behavior (somewhat), and tolerate her (also somewhat). Right now, she had an extremely distasteful look on her face as she stared at James Potter, who was currently flirting with some red-head girl in front of him, who in return merely scowled at him. Daria took notice of Rebecca's expression.

"…You need to use the restroom?" Daria questioned, looking up at Rebecca from the desk. "You look constipated." Rebecca proceeded to scowl even more, tension bleeding out in the air.

"No," She answered, harshly. "It's that Evans girl."

"Oh…" Daria merely stated, retreating back into her own thoughts. The tension was suffocating at the two Ravenclaws' table, and whenever James had spoke to the red-head it grew, making it very palpable. Professor Slughorn had assigned them to create a Girding Potion by the end of the class, and wanted one of the students to try it, and if it was successful he would give House Points. Rebecca had a sparkle in her eye, and suddenly grabbed Daria by the shoulder, waking her up.

"That's it!" She whispered intensely. Daria merely stared at her with an annoyed look with a raised brow, heavily disinterested in what she had to say. "We just need to make the best potion ever and then I could impress him. I'll be doing all the work." As much as Daria wanted to say that would not impress him at all, she kept her mouth shut because: 1. Someone else was going to be doing all the work and 2. Her grade in this class would probably go up as Potions was her worst class, but as much as it was her worst class it was her favorite. This was because of the combined effort of Daria's laziness and Rebecca's effort to try and impress James Potter. To summarize the combined efforts, it equals both of them constantly messing up on the potion and Daria constantly ending up in Madam Pomfrey's office. It may seem taxing to be constantly poisoned every week, but it was worth it. Daria sometimes could skip class, and she could sleep in the infirmary. Of course, she still needed to get the homework and learn the lesson, but it was still worth it, and she won't let anyone tell her otherwise.

"Go for it," Daria responded, shrugging, smiling wide internally. She wasn't going to have to lift a finger, her grade was going to get raised, and she could still end up in the nurse's office. It was a win-win situation (except for the potion poising part).

"Alright. I'll go get the ingredients, and you go look up the recipe," Rebecca ordered, as she got out of her chair to obtain the ingredients. Daria opened her textbook, flipping through the pages slowly, actually looking through each potion and what it does. _Huh. This is actually pretty interesting._ "Merlin's beard!" Daria suddenly saw ingredients on the desk. _Wow. That was quick._ She felt the book being taken away from her hands, as Rebecca furiously flipped through the textbook, and placed it on the desk. She scanned the recipe quickly, and began to mutter to herself. "One set of fairy wings… Heat potion until it turns turquoise… Monroe, keep an eye on the potion and tell me when it turns turquoise."

"Okay," Daria responded, and stared at the cauldron, watching it boil… until her eyes started to droop… _This is so boring. I'd rather be in Charms than in this class… Why does Fox want to impress Potter? It's not like he's that special or anything. He's just apart of the Marauders, and he doesn't have a mature bone in his body… and he's too noisy… and loud… Not exactly a qualified man to marry..._

"Monroe, how's the potion looking?" _Shite._ Daria glanced at the potion, looking extremely dark blue...

"Uh… Pretty good…" Daria stated with a raised brow. _Turquoise is a mixture of blue and green, right? So if it's blue then it's okay, right? It should be okay then…_ "Yeah… Pretty good…" Luckily, Rebecca wasn't exactly paying attention, still looking at the book, gathering the ingredients. She handed Daria Doxy Eggs.

"Put these in and… Make sure it turns pink. I'll take over once you do that…" Daria nodded, throwing the eggs in the Potion without exactly measuring it, already assuming that Rebecca measured it, and watched it turn a light pink. Daria nodded towards Rebecca.

"Got it," Daria stated, and they switched spots with Rebecca at the cauldron and Daria reading aloud the instructions. Rebecca looked at Daria with a raised brow.

"Why is this light pink?" She asked, staring at the potion. Daria could feel herself gulp. Yeah, sure messing up the Potion would be okay in her books, but it wasn't the same with Rebecca. She had to play this off cool. Using the colorblind excuse doesn't exactly work twice. Daria looked at Rebecca innocently.

"What are you talking about?" Daria questioned. "It's pink." Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"No. It's _light_ pink. Don't tell me that you messed up _again_ ," Rebecca narrowed her eyes at the usually sleepy girl. "Because I'm not taking you to Madam Pomfrey's this time."

"Course not," Daria responded instantly, and looked at the book. She needed to change the subject. "Toasted Dragonfly Thoraxes to make it red." Rebecca gave Daria a suspicious look, and grabbed the ingredients.

* * *

"Ah… I think you two girls messed up somewhere…" Slughorn stated as he observed the light green potion. He sniffed it. It smelled decent, contrary to what it should actually smell like (a foul odor in fact). "But as long as the effects work, then it should be quite alright." Rebecca glared at Daria, who in turn looked away from her piercing gaze. Daria grabbed a glass, and scooped some of the Potion. Slughorn stood by just in case they messed up somewhere (which the two always did).

"it shouldn't be that bad," Daria stated. She's experienced worse throughout Potions if she had to be honest: throwing up rainbows, growing fur, etc… She took a gulp of the Potion. Slughorn and Rebecca stared at her. Daria shrugged. She felt normal so far. "I think it wor-"

She fell out of her seat and passed out on the floor, snoring as she did so. Rebecca face palmed, while Slughorn's wrote something down in notes. Students began to stare at the sleeping girl, but soon looked away as it was a common occurrence in their class for something to go terribly wrong with Daria in Potions. James and Sirius snickered at the scene while Lily scowled at them both.

"You shouldn't be laughing at that, Potter," Lily lectured, while Sirius rolled his eyes, and James giving Lily a sheepish look.

"Sorry, my beautiful flower," He apologized, Lily glared at him and started to work on the Girding Potion. Rebecca twitched at the nickname.

"Who is willing to take Miss Monroe to Madam Pomfrey again?" No one raised their hands, and Slughorn's eyes trailed over to Rebecca, who was now glaring daggers at Daria on the floor. She huffed, crossing her arms.

"I'll do it," She grumbled, and Slughorn looked pleased.

"Splendid!" He exclaimed, as Rebecca picked up Daria, wrapping Daria's arm around her neck, and Rebecca used her hand to grab Daria's side. It was a difficult task to haul Daria to Madam Pomfrey, but she did it multiple times already. "Now who would like to demonstrate a proper potion?" Rebecca gulped as she heard those words, as she was carrying Daria out of the classroom, unintentionally squeezing Daria's side tightly.

"I'll do it, Professor Slughorn," That... Evans girl volunteered. Merlin, Rebecca hated her. Teacher's Pet, James's love interest, bloody beautiful and brilliant, and just perfect at everything. Rebecca had everything in her fingertips, but she couldn't have James, and some bloody _mudblood_ does. Some bloody _mudblood_ is better than **her** , and she was pissed off.

Rebecca could've impressed James, but no Monroe had to keep ruining her chances every single time. She almost hated Monroe more than Evans, but Monroe should be considered lucky that they were in the same house or they'll be hell to pay. Rebecca hated Monroe and her behavior, she's probably a mudblood as well, considering the fact that she didn't know anything about the wizarding world. She honestly couldn't understand why she put up with Monroe.

Monroe was a constant mystery. They barely speak to each other (Only in Potions because that's the only time that they're partners), but they shared a dorm together, and Monroe constantly gets out of bed every night to go to the library in their common doing Merlin knows what. Sometimes Ravenclaws ask her why, but all she does is shrug and walk away from them, heading off somewhere to sleep. She doesn't seem to care much about anything, and Rebecca wonders how in the world she is surviving in this school. One thing's for sure is that she is intriguing and Rebecca would love to find out the mystery of Monroe, and how she functions as a wizard.

Rebecca arrived at Madam Pomfrey's office, and entered, attracting the attention of the nurse. She sighed looking at Daria's unmoving state.

"What happened this time?" She asks, slightly exasperated.

"Girding Potion," Rebecca merely answered, and dumped your unconscious body onto one of the cots. "May I leave now, Madam Pomfrey." Said nurse had nodded. "Thank you." And with that Rebecca had went to the Potions class, as if nothing ever happened.

* * *

Daria's eyes snapped open, feeling more awake than usual, and sat up straight from the cot, observing her surroundings. Her mind felt extremely hazy and like everything was a dream, but memories of what happened flooded through her system. She blinked. Potion gone wrong, and it had actually helped her sleep. Daria needed to brew one of those, but she can't exactly remember the details.

"Oh," Madame Pomfrey merely stated, popping out of nowhere, making Daria jump a little. Madam Pomfrey didn't notice the action. "You're up, Ms. Monroe. Do you remember what happened?" Daria nodded slowly. "Can you please elaborate?" Ah man. She just woke up, and now she was being interrogated?

"Uh, Girding Potion..." Daria furred her brows. "I drank it and then I slept." That was probably the easiest way to explain it without putting in too much effort. Madam Pomfrey sighed.

"Can you please be more specific? I need to be sure that there are no more side effects of the potion gone wrong," She was clearly exasperated by Daria's behavior.

"Welll... It's a Girding Potion," Daria repeated. Madam Pomfrey gave her a look. "That was specific."

"Can you try to walk?" She questioned. "Please be care-" Too late. Daria got up without listening to her, and Daria's legs felt like jelly, and she just fell face flat on the floor. "Ms. Monroe!" Madam Pomfrey hurried over to her, and picked Daria up, and laid her back down on the bed. "Can you feel your limbs?" Daria only blinked, suddenly everything felt like it was being cancelled out, noises, vision. Even though Daria woke up a few minutes ago, she started to feel tired once more, her eyes drooping down. She couldn't hear Madam Pomfrey's repetition of her surname, and passed out once more.

* * *

Daria groaned as she opened her eyes. She rubbed them in order to see more clearly, and saw that a blanket was put over her, and she turned her head to see the rest of her surroundings. It was the evening already, she probably missed dinner already, but at least she wasn't feeling sleepy again. She turned her head to see the boy with long, dark hair, Snape? Yeah. Definitely Snape. His face was extremely deformed, most likely due to the Marauders.

"Oh hey," Daria greeted to break the ice, sitting up, and stretching to get the blood flowing through her system. He responded with a glare. "I see you've been hit with another jinx."

"What gave it away?" He responded dryly, his lips forming a sneer.

"Your eyes and lips are swelling, and you have even more-"

"That was a rhetorical question!" He snapped at Daria, and she raised her arms in a surrendering motion.

"Just giving you an answer," Daria defended, her eye lids drooping. "No need to be so snappy, Snapey."

"Don't call me by that horrendous name, you fool," Snape sneered at Daria, crossing his arms and ignoring her, looking away. The nickname was certainly better than Snivellus that was for sure. There was an awkward silence between them, until Daria laid back down on the bed.

"If it's fair, I got potion poisoning. Passed out in the middle of class," Daria stated out of nowhere, and he peered back at her with one eye.

"That's not a surprise," He mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear, but she shrugged. "Opposite effect of the Girding Potion?"

"Yeah. Best poisoning I ever had," She grinned, while he scoffed.

"You've been poisoned more than once?" Snape asked, skeptical. Daria nodded, flashing him a thumbs up. "How?"

"I suck at Potions," Daria answered vaguely, thinking about all the times she was poisoned and counted it in her head. "Absolutely terrible."

"I can see that," Snape remarked dryly, slowly in crossing his arms, but he was still looking away. "But why?"

"Let's just say that if you let me do one job, you're done."

"Even stirring?"

"Yes."

"Heating it up?"

"Indeed."

"Gathering the ingredients?"

"Of course."

"Reading the instructions?"

"It depends." Snape scoffs.

"Aren't you supposed to be a Ravenclaw?"

"Just because I'm terrible at Potions doesn't mean that I'm not smart. I'll have you know that I'm quite proficient at Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms... The others... I'm okay. Well besides Muggle Studies. I think I'm decent at that."

"Impressive," He compliments, surprisingly, and it catches Daria off guard, and she blinks. "You're a Muggleborne?"

"I think." Daria's answer makes him look at her like she was a whole new species, in the bad way.

"What do you mean 'you don't know?'"

"I just... Don't care about that stuff. I know my dad's a muggle, but I'm not sure about my mum," She stated, rubbing her chin in thought. "Can't remember."

"What do you mean you can't-"

"Ah, Miss Monroe. Glad to see you awake," Madam Pomfrey greeted as she walked in the room with a bunch of healing supplies. "How are you feeling?"

"Uh... Not exhausted," Daria shrugged, and Snape scoffed and shook his head.

"Besides that," She got straight to the point.

"I don't feel weird if that's what you're asking," Daria exclaimed. Madam Pomfrey nodded.

"Well if you're feeling alright, you can go to attend lunch now," Madam Pomfrey dismissed, and Daria nodded, getting up and obtaining her belongs.

"Thanks, Madam Pomfrey. See you later," Daria stated, and walked out of the nurse's office. Madam Pomfrey sighed, and then directed her attention towards Snape.

"Now what happened to you again?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
